The present invention relates to apparatus for covering a semitrailer payload with a tarpaulin. When materials or commodities are hauled on flatbed trailers or semitrailers, many such materials or commodities must be covered with a tarpaulin to protect the goods from inclement weather. Various types of coverings are used to cover these payloads, the most common of which is tarpaulin. However, covering payloads on a flatbed trailer present several problems. If the tarpaulin is to be manually placed on top of the payload and the tarpaulin secured to the semitrailer, the workers must climb to the top of the payload with the tarpaulin and then position the tarpaulin over the payload and then tie down the tarpaulin to the semitrailer. These may require several workers working together. Therefore the process is time consuming and inefficient. Further, workers working on top of a payload are working at a height which may present dangers of the worker falling off the payload.
There are several known apparatus used for covering semitrailer payloads. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,709 shows an apparatus for pulling a tarpaulin up and over a payload; U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,202 to Hornady shows another apparatus for pulling a tarpaulin up and over a payload; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,620 shows apparatus for lifting a tarpaulin over a payload using fastening roller members for securing the tarpaulin cover to an arm which is lifted over the payload to be covered.
There is a need for an apparatus which is easy to use, can be operated by a single individual from ground level. A need also exists for apparatus which can be used to lift a tarpaulin completely to an overhead position and to drop the tarpaulin down on top of the payload whereby the tarpaulin can be secured to the semitrailer easily and efficiently. A need also exists for apparatus which can be used to cover payloads requiring multiple tarpaulins not requiring the flatbed or semitrailer to be driven in and then out of the apparatus for placement of the tarpaulins one at a time.